


If Noora came home later...

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: What if Noora came home a bit later in episode 303?





	

Isak was frozen. He could feel Even’s eyes on him. 

“Look up” Isak thought. But he was paralyzed. Staring down at the floor.

He heard Even take a deep breath and then watched as his feet stepped forward.

Isak was sure Even could hear his heart beating out of his chest. And then before he could process it he felt Even’s face draw closer to him. Without thinking Isak lifted his head and all at once his lips were touching Even’s. One soft kiss and then another. It sent chills down Isak’s body. Something he’d never felt when kissing girls. 

Leaning forward he felt Even’s lips part as their kisses became more wanton. Isak felt like he was floating. He’d never experienced such lust towards someone before. 

Isak felt Even’s hand reach around his waist and pull him closer. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck. As their bodies connected Isak let out a quiet moan. After weeks of imagining it now here he was making out with Even. His head was spinning, trying to take in every sensation in this moment. 

Isak felt Even gently tug on his hair. Isak leaned his head back as Even started to trail kisses down Isak’s neck. Isak’s breath hitched. And then Even pulled away. Isak looked up with a start. Why had Even stopped? 

Even’s hypnotizing blue eyes were staring down at him. A small look of concern on his face. “Is this OK?” he asked Isak. 

A shy smile appeared on Isak’s face. His eyes darted away but then returned. “Yes. This is perfect.” Isak quietly said as he leaned forward again to meet Even’s lips. With this new permission Even’s kisses became more abandoned. Turning so Even could back Isak against the counter, their bodies pressed together. 

Even’s hands snuck under Isak’s shirt and the feel of skin on skin made Isak’s head swim. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How was Even, the god like creature he had been dreaming of, now here in his kitchen ferociously attacking his lips? Before he could analyze the moment any longer he felt his feet leave the ground. He was now sitting on the counter as Even drew Isak's hips forward. Even pulled Isak’s shirt off over his head. Isak could feel Even taking in his body. With hooded eyes Even looked up and leaned forward. Within that split second of time Isak could feel his heart beat faster anticipating Even’s lips crashing into his. 

“Thud”. They both turned their heads towards the door. Frozen for a moment thinking it was Emma or Sonja. When no one entered the kitchen they looked back at each other. Reluctantly Isak slid off the counter, his body connecting with Even’s as his feet touched the ground again.

“Whoever that is I’m going to kill them” Isak thought. As he stepped into the hall Even followed closely behind. 

“Noora?” Isak exclaimed as he saw who had disturbed them. 

“Hi” Noora shyly said. 

“I thought you were in London?” Isak asked.

“I decided to come see my friends. Isn’t that OK?” 

“Yes, of course. It’s just we weren’t expecting you.”

“It appears that way.” Noora stated looking at Isak half naked and a cute boy she didn’t know making lustful eyes; not towards her but to her friend of many years. 

Isak felt his cheeks growing hotter as he looked down at the floor again. 

“Hi I’m Even.” Reaching forward beyond Isak, Even offered a hand shake to Noora. 

Noora obliged and then picked up her bags and started to walk towards the living room. 

Isak looked back at Even. “I think I need to find Eskild and Linn and tell them that Noora is back.”

Even nodded. “OK. I’ll see you soon though I hope.” 

“Of course” Isak responded maybe a bit too eagerly. 

Even gave Isak a small smile, leaned in to meet his lips with Isak’s one more time, and then walked past, trailing his hand across Isak’s back. 

Watching Even walk away was not what Isak anticipated seeing a few moments ago. But instead of feeling frozen now Isak felt free and alive. The energy of their bodies connecting still pulsing through Isak’s being.


End file.
